Pourquoi moi ?
by Noisette and Floreole
Summary: Etre a Poudlard....le reve, pour une moldue de notre monde! C'est bien beau tout ça...mais quand on se met son personnage favori, qui en l'occurence est un arrogant serpentard, sur le dos, les choses ne sont plus de tout repos!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Maman, je n'irai pas là-bas!-

- Arrête de faire la gamine Sarah! Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu refuses d'y aller, ce sera très amusant, tu pourras faire des tas d'activités!

- Tu peux toujours faire ton discours aux asticots, marmonna Sarah.

- Pardon? fit Mme Parker.

Rien.-

- Donc je disais... Mais qu'est ce que je disais?...Ah oui, tu pourras faire plein de choses et rencontrer des jeunes de ton age

- La colonie c'est pour les enfants, il n'y aura personne de mon âge là-bas! Maman j'ai 16 ans! 16 ans! Et tu veux m'envoyer en colo? Pitié ne fais pas ça! Et pourquoi pas a Alcatraz?

- Très drôle! Sarah, tu sais que c'est pour ton bien. J'aurais aimé passer ses vacances avec toi…mais j'ai un important meeting au USA.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais pas rester avec papa, fit la jeune avec espoir.

- Ton père est tout aussi occupé que moi, tu le sais très bien!

- Ce n'est pas juste, fit la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Arrête de bouder et sors ta valise, voila le bus qui arrive.

- Bah! Si tu pouvais au moins mes Harry Potter!

Mme Parker secoua la tête en un signe de négation.

- Hors de questions, si je le fais tu passeras ton temps a les relire… d'ailleurs je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ce Malfoy, Snape et un certain croque-mort, alors franchement…

comprendre…, conclut-elle en sortant de la voiture. Voldemort! Hurla sa fille outragée, oh…cherche pas à

Le bus venait de stationner à l'autre bout de la rue. Mme Parker ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et toutes deux s'entraidèrent pour faire sortir la grosse malle du véhicule.

Mme Parker considéra sa fille.

A 16ans, elle était vraiment jolie. Assez grande, elle avait un teint mat, des cheveux bruns mi-longs coupés en effilé.

Mais sa plus grande particularité était ses yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques et Sarah en était très fière : ils étaient grands en amande, bordés de longs cils noirs, et leur couleur était assez inhabituelle, ambrés avec des touches de vert et des éclats d'or.

- Prends soin de toi chérie, et s'il y a le moindre problème tu me contacte, dit sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

Un deuxième klaxon retentit.

- C'est bon maman, je dois y aller. Au revoir, dit-elle en embrassant sa mère.

Tirant sa valise derrière elle, elle traversa la route en songeant :

°°Eh bien! Je risque de m'emmerder à mort parmi les morveux!En colonie, mon Dieu!°°

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas sa mère hurler…

- ATTENTION, cria un passant.

Elle se retourna…Une voiture…Puis plus rien.

Le noir complet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Sarah se réveilla, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, et se sentait si bien dans ce matelas moelleux.

°°Mais où est-ce que je suis?...non! Pas à la colo!...Mais….?°°

Soudain elle se remémora l'accident et frissonna.

°°Génial, la voiture m'est passé dessus…!°°

Elle essaya de se relever, mais une douleur lancinante à la tête l'en empêcha.

- Merde, fit-elle, c'est pas mon jour! Elle m'est vraiment passé dessus!

Soudain, une femme à l'air aimable surgit. Ce devait être une infirmière, vu l'uniforme qu'elle portait, qui était d'une blancheur et d'une propreté si méticuleuse, que même sa mère n'aurait rien trouvé à redire.

- Alors, on est réveillée, fit-elle en souriant. Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt. Vous avez dormi pendant 36 heures.

°°36 heures! Mais c'est pas possible ça! Je crois qu'elle est en train de divaguer la pauvre!°°

- Le professeur Dumbledore sera très heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes réveillée.

°°Le professeur Dumbledore? Qu'est- ce que je disais! Elle tourne pas rond celle- là! Je veux bien être fan de HP mais là… Faut que je sorte d'ici! Et puis ici c'est quoi? Une clinique, une infirmerie? Et ma mère elle est où? Ben y a qu'à demander…°°

- MAMAN, hurla sarah.

- calmez-vous mon enfant, calmez-vous. Ca ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans cet état. Le professeur Dumbledore viendra d'une minute à l'autre, et vous pourrez vous expliquer avec lui.

D'impuissance et de désespoir, Sarah se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller.

°°S'expliquer avec qui? Un personnage fictif?°°

L'infirmière se pencha vers elle et prit son pouls.

- Au fait, je suis Mme Pomfresh…, dit-elle.

- Hein! Mais lâchez-moi, vous êtes folle, coupa la jeune fille en dégageant son bras violemment. Et moi c'est Snape et puis quoi encore?

- Mais calmez-vous voyons.

- Après avoir parlé à des gens sensés, oui, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pardon, s'enquit la prétendue Pomfresh.

-Euh… rien.

Découragée, l'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de regagner son bureau.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sarah remarqua que plusieurs lits étaient alignés le long des murs, et apparemment, elle était la seule dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, fit une voix.

La jeune fille tourna la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un vieil homme grand et mince. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe argentés si longs qu'ils lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et prononça :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard miss, il me semble que vous nous devez quelques explications. Pom-Pom, ça ira maintenant, vous pouvez nous laisser.

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce, laissant Sarah et le "professeur" seuls.

Ce dernier s"approcha du lit voisin à celui de Sarah et y prit place. Il lui tendit un bol rempli de …. bonbons aux citrons!

- Tenez, ils sont délicieux, prenez-en un.

Sarah considéra l'homme comme si elle doutait de sa santé mentale et répondit:

- Euh…non, ça ira merci!

Dumbledore sourit de nouveau et avala son bonbon.

- Dommage, ils sont vraiment bons! Ah, ces moldus, nous devrions les remercier pour ça!

Soudain, la jeune fille comprit. Tout était si clair. Elle éclata de rire.

°°Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Mince alors, le choc m'a vraiment abruti!°°

- C'est bon, vous êtes démasqué! C'est ma mère qui vous a engagé! J'ai presque failli tomber dans le panneau… Vous êtes un excellent acteur. Bon, pas du tout dans le genre du premier Dumby, paix à son âme, mais ça change agréablement! Maman, appela-t-elle, c'est bon j'ai découvert ta farce, allez viens! Maman?...

Rien, sa mère n'apparaissait toujours pas.

- Arrête ce n'est pas drôle, viens!

Toujours personne.

La gorge serrée, elle dit d'une petite voix:

- Papa…. où….où êtes vous? Où…..où sont-ils, demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.

- Je suis navré, mais j'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

Sarah se leva et courut à la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle resta stupéfaite. Devant elle, un parc énorme s'étendait à perte de vue, ainsi qu'une forêt d'aspect sombre et un lac.

- Comment je suis arrivée ici, questionna-t-elle le directeur sans se retourner.

Le vieux sorcier soupira:

- Apparemment, vous connaissez notre monde. Mais vous n'êtes pas élève ici miss….miss?

- Parker, Sarah Parker!

- sachez que j'ignore pourquoi et comment vous êtes ici… C'est Rubeus qui…

- Hagrid?

- Oui, oui c'est lui, fit Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil, vous le connaissez?

- Oui…euh…non, je veux dire…continuez, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle.

- Comme je le disais, c'est Hagrid qui vous a trouvé, à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

- Donc, ce que je vis là, est réel?

- Evidemment, pourquoi cette question?

- Pouvez-vous prouver que vous êtes Albus Dumbledore? Pouvez-vous faire… de la magie?

Le sorcier sortit de sa poche une baguette et marmonna en la pointant sur elle.

- Wingardium Leviosa

La jeune fille sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et s'aperçut que son corps s'élevait doucement dans les airs.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, puis elle éclata de rire.

Dumbledore annula le sortilège.

Soudain, elle se figera.

- Professeur, Harry Potter est en quelle année?

Bien que surpris, Albus répondit:

- Dans deux jours, il commence sa 6ème année.

- Quoi? Mon Dieu! Professeur, ça va dégénérer, Voldemort va ordonner à Draco de vous tuer, mais il ne le fera pas, c'est Snape qui vous tuera!

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup!

Puis il ajouta devant son air interrogatif:

- Voldemort a été détruit le soir où il a essayé de tuer Harry, il a éliminé ses parents…

- Je sais tout ça! Ecoutez, il faut me croire…!

Elle lui raconta tout: pourquoi elle savait toutes ces choses, car expliqua-t-elle, dans son monde, les sorciers, la magie, ne sont qu'un livre, une saga à succès arrivée à son avant dernier tome.

Ils étaient assis face à face. Pendant toute la durée de son explication, il l'avait écouté attentivement.

- Je crois avoir une hypothèse, miss Parker, cependant, je dois la vérifier. Tâchez de vous reposer d'abord et venez me voir demain à mon bureau. Je vous enverrai Fumseck à votre réveil, il vous montrera le chemin.

Sarah aquieça, trop de pensées l'empêchèrent de parler.

Lorsque Mme Pomfresh revint et lui administra une potion de sommeil, elle ne réagit même pas.

Quelques secondes après, elle sombrait dans un sommeil sans réveil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

°°Maudit poulet!°°

Sarah marchait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper Fumseck. Elle remarqua que le château était comme elle l'avait imaginé, à quelques détails près.

A son réveil, elle avait eu la surprise d'apercevoir au pied du lit sa grosse malle, arrivée apparemment avec sa propriétaire.

Brusquement, le phénix s'arrêta, et la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas finit sa course folle contre le mur d'à côté. Elle se releva, tout étourdie, et se retrouva devant une statue en forme de gargouille. Fumseck poussa un drôle de cri, et la gargouille se retourna, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon. L'oiseau s'y engouffra, et Sarah, après un moment de réflexion, monta à sa suite. Elle déboucha dans une pièce circulaire où trônait un bureau de style ancien avec d'étranges symboles gravés dessus. Celui-ci croulait sous divers objets sans intérêt à ses yeux. Un peu partout dans la pièce étaient éparpillés des fauteuils et des poufs de chintz rouge qui donnaient à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse.

- Alors, vous aimez le décor, fit une voix derrière elle.

- Euh…Bon…Bonjour, professeur, je n'avais pas remarqué votre présence.

- Je vois avec plaisir que vous vous portez mieux, aujourd'hui.

En parlant, Dumbledore avait contourné le bureau et s'était assis dans son fauteuil.

- Oui, je vais mieux, merci de votre attention.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Sarah s'exécuta, en se demandant quelle explication Dumby pourrait lui donner à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Je serais impoli de ne rien vous proposer à boire. Donc, que prendrez-vous? Du thé? Du jus de citrouille? Une bierraubeurre, fit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître les boissons au fur et à mesure.

Sarah avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ou lu une scène semblable quelque part, mais elle ne se rappelait pas où.

- Vous n'auriez pas un soda, fit-elle. Un soda…non bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je raconte, vous n'…

- Un soda? Ne serait-ce pas cette boisson avec plein de petites bulles?

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle étonnée.

- Un soda…, dit-il en faisant apparaître sur la table un grand verre de coca bien frais. J'ai toujours adoré ces boissons, mais je n'avais aucune idée de leur nom.

- Merci, fit Sarah en buvant une gorgée. Professeur, avez-vous une explication pour ce qui m'est arrivé?

- Avant de me lancer dans des explications sans queue ni tête, voudriez-vous répondre à quelques questions?

- Oui, bien sûr, si ça peut nous avancer.

- Bon. Où étiez-vous exactement au moment de l'incident?

- J'étais à Londres avec ma mère et j'attendais mon bus pour aller en colonie de vacances.

- Et après, que c'est-il passé?

- Je traversais la route quand une voiture m'a percuté et j'ai perdu conscience. C'est tout. Maintenant, vous en savez autant que moi.

- Je vois, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

°°Où ai-je vu une scène pareille?...Merde! J'ai horreur des déjà-vus! ….Non…je ne l'ai pas vu, je l'ai lu quelque part, mais où?°°

C'est alors que le déclic se produisit.

°°Mais bien sûr! C'était dans le tome 5 de HP! Quand Ombrage essaye de faire avaler à Harry une boisson avec du Véritaserum pour lui faire avouer… Elle y a mis du Véritaserum!°°

- Miss Parker? Vous êtes sûre que ça va?

- Vous m'avez donné du véritaserum, fi Sarah en colère.

Dumbledore eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Vous êtes plus perspicace que je ne l'imaginais, miss. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous su?

- c'est trop long à expliquer. Laissez tomber. Dites-moi professeur, vous pensiez que le bluffais, que je vous faisais tourner en bourrique, c'est ça?

- Eh bien, ce que vous m'avez raconté était assez curieux et difficile à croire, alors j'ai préféré m'assurer de votre sincérité.

°°Qui est-ce qui a dit que Dumby était naïf et qu'il faisait trop confiance, que je lui refasses le portrait?°°

- Bon, ben…je crois que maintenant vous êtes sûre que je ne suis pas une menteuse.

- En effet, miss Parker.

- Alors, vous une théorie pour expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé?

- Oui, j'en ai une. Je veux auparavant que vous me promettiez de ne pas m'interrompre, même si ce que je dirai vous paraît saugrenu.

- Bon, d'accord…j'essayerai.

- Voilà, je pense qu'il y a deux mondes parallèles : le monde des sorciers et des moldus, et le monde "normal", c'est-à-dire celui d'où vous venez. Vous me suivez?

- Oui, fit-elle sans pour autant croire à ce qu'il lui débitait. Elle avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore était loufoque et pas très sain d'esprit…Mais maintenant, elle ne le pensait plus. Elle en était sûre.

- Chaque personne qui vit dans un monde a une doublure dans l'autre monde. Les deux sont semblables physiquement et ont le même caractère.

Sarah hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, il s'avère qu'il n'en va pas de même pour vous. Vous ne possédez aucun sosie dans ce monde, j'ai vérifié dans tous les registres sorciers et moldus. Je crois que cela a provoqué un décalage entre les deux mondes, et vous avez atterri dans celui-ci. Ce genre de choses arrive rarement, très rarement. Je me rappelle qu'un jeune homme est arrivé ici de la même manière que vous, quand je n'étais encore qu'un élève à Poudlard.

- Et que lui est-il arrivé? Je veux dire, ils l'ont renvoyé chez lui?

- A vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Je crois que c'était le ministère qui s'était chargé de lui.

- Dites, professeur….vous…vous avez trouvé un moyen pour que je puisses retourner chez moi, fi Sarah d'une petite voix en priant intérieurement.

- Je suis navré, mais je n'ai rien trouvé encore.

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler au ministère de la magie? Ils pourraient peut-être m'aider à rentrer chez moi.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Je connais très bien le ministère et ses méthodes. Ils vous prendrons pour une folle et vous conduiront à St Mangouste section démence extrême. Et là, vous deviendrez folle pour de bon.

Sarah frissonna d'effroi.

- Et que proposez-vous de faire?

- Je propose que vous restiez ici et que vous suiviez des cours avec les autres élèves en attendant de trouver une solution.

- Etudier à Poudlard? Mais c'est pas possible! Et puis je crois que je suis moldue.

- Moi, je ne le crois pas. Car voyez-vous, un moldu ne pourrait jamais atteindre cet endroit, et même s'il y arrivait, il ne verrait en Poudlard qu'un vieux château ne ruine, ce qui, bien sûr, n'est pas votre cas.

- En quelle année serai-je? En 1ère je parie.

°°Bonjour la honte!°°

- Non, vous commencerez votre 6ème année. Car, vous remarquerez, pour une raison que j'ignore, que vous êtes aussi avancée en magie que tout autre élève qui commence sa 6ème année.

- Vous m'excuserez, mais là, c'est trop fort! Comment est-ce que je peux être si avancée en magie alors que je n'en ai jamais fait de ma vie?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une chose que j'ignore encore. Mais si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez essayer pas vous-même, répondit le directeur en lui tendant sa baguette magique.

Elle le considéra un instant, puis prit la baguette. Ensuite, elle prononça distinctement:

- _Lumos!_

Une lumière très vive apparut au bout de la baguette et éclaira la pièce.

Sarah en resta interdite.

°°Moi une sorcière? C'est vrai que ça peut paraître cool, mais pas pour très longtemps. Et puis, je veux rentrer à la maison, moi! Je veux retourner chez mes parents!...mes parents! Chiotte! Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre pour moi.°°

- Professeur! Mes parents ne savent pas où je suis! Ils vont s'inquiéter!

- J'ai oublié de vous éclairer sur ce point. Quand vous avez quitté votre monde, vous avez perdu tout lien avec lui, y compris avec votre famille et vos amis…Il n'y a plus aucune trace de vous là-bas.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Que vos parents croient en ce moment n'avoir jamais eu de fille. Je suis vraiment désolé.

°°Vos parents qui croient que vous n'avez jamais existé, avouez que c'est dur à encaisser!°°

Sarah se prit la tête dans les mains. Toute sa vie avait été chamboulée. Elle avait perdu ses parents, ses amis, sa vie…

- Miss Parker, je c'est que ce que vous êtes en train de vivre est difficile, mais il faut gardez espoir.

- Vous, parlez, vous parlez, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir, explosa-t-elle.

- Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas idée de ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Mais il faut être courageuse et ne pas perdre espoir en la vie. Donc, en attendant de trouver un moyen pour vous ramener chez vous, vous resterez ici, et vous essayerai de vous construire une vie. Mais ne parlez de ceci à personne, c'est dans votre intérêt. Pour chacun, vous serez une nouvelle élève qui arrive de Salem, une école aux USA.

- Bon okey, j'ai saisi. Je peux m'en aller maintenant, fi Sarah avec impatience.

- Attendez, une dernière chose, tenez, fit Dumbledore en lui tendant une petite clé dorée.

- C'est quoi, rétorqua la jeune file en prenant la clé.

- Cette clé ouvre un des coffres de Gringotts. Vous savez ce que c'est que Gringotts, miss?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Vous pouvez utiliser tout l'argent dont vous avez besoin pour vous acheter de nouvelles affaires.

- Non, c'est trop, je ne peux accepter.

- Voyez-vous donc! Et avec quoi vous achèterez-vous des livres et des fournitures? Acceptez donc. J'en aurai fait de même si j'avais une fille.

- C'set très …. gentil, balbutia Sarah, touchée par tant d'intérêt et de gentillesse.

- Bon, vous pouvez disposer.

Sarah se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna.

- Professeur,….Merci.

Bon, voilà, le 3ème chapitre est fini. On essaiera de poster aussitôt qu'on le peut le chapitre suivant. Laissez des reviews et dites nous ce que vous pensez de notre fic, ce que vous aimez, commentez lol !

Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Dans quelques instants, elle connaîtrait sa maison. Depuis bientôt 1/2 heure, Sarah attendait qu'on l'appelle.

Elle se trouvait dans une petite salle secrète derrière la table des professeurs.

Vêtue de son uniforme, elle attendait.

Sarah sourit en se remémorant la surprise qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait trouvé près de sa malle, quelques heures après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur, toutes ses fournitures scolaires et des robes de sorcières…

°°Quelle maison? Je m'en doute un peu, mais ça ne va pas plaire à Fred et Georges! Je me demande s'il changeront de comportement vis-à-vis de moi!°°

_Flash-back_

Encore troublée à cause de sa conversation avec le directeur, Sarah descendait l'escalier en colimaçon, lorsque de voix presque identiques se firent entendre :

- Fred, on est mal, là! On n'a pas le mot de passe.

- Ah, fais chier! Saleté de gargouille.

Il y eut un boum puis…

- Aaaaaah! Suivi d'un éclat de rire.

- Georges, cette…chose vient de me tirer la langue!

- Faut croire…

°°Les jumeaux sont là. Apparemment, plusieurs choses sont différentes du tome 6 dans cette "dimension"…Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre!°°

Elle se mit devant la gargouille. Celle-ci s'écarta au même moment où l'un des jumeaux –le plus violent sans doute!- essaya de lui redonner un coup de pied.

Sarah l'esquiva, et perdit l'équilibre.

Fred ou Georges tendit la main pour la rattraper, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de tomber avec elle et d'entraîner son frère à la renverse.

C'est dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes que Sarah marmonna :

- D'abord la voiture, ensuite le mur et maintenant le sol, je dois vraiment être maudite!

- Eh, Fred?

- Oui…

- T'as compris quelque chose à ce que raconte la demoiselle?

Ledit Fred se releva tant bien que mal et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Eh bien, une voiture a voulu la dévorer, ensuite elle s'est faite agresser par un mur, et maintenant, on lui est tombé dessus!

Georges se leva à son tour en époussetant ses vêtements. Ensuite, les deux jumeaux tendirent la main à Sarah pour l'aider à se relever.

Sarah remarqua que les jumeaux Wesley étaient bien plus mignons qu'elle ne le pensait.

°°Très différents des acteurs!°°

En les dévisageant, elle se rendit compte que l'un avait les yeux bleus tandis que l'autre les avait couleur miel.

- Euh…Salut, commença-t-elle…

- Salut, moi c'est Fred, dit celui aux yeux bleus, et lui c'est Georges, et toi?

- Sarah. Vous faites quoi ici? La rentrée c'est pour demain.

Georges la regarda avec un air faussement soupçonneux avant de dire :

- On pourrait te retourner la question… Au fait, on a rendez-vous avec le directeur pour disons…euh…refaire notre 6ème année et de continuer nos études.

Fred avait la tête de quelqu'un qui allait à son propre enterrement.

- C'est moche, hein, fit-il.

Sarah eut l'impression qu'elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Et étonnée elle-même par sa familiarité, elle réplique :

- Bien moche les gars…mais y a pire! D'ailleurs, c'est qui d'entre vous qui m'a balancé son pied en pleine poire?

Fred sembla éprouver un intérêt soudain pour ses pieds.

Son jumeau vint à la rescousse…enfin, ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait…

- C'est Fred-de-la-jungle, fit Georges en souriant. Si t'as le temps, pour nous, enfin pour lui pardonner, que dirais-tu d'une visite guidée du château?

- Avec plaisir. Ça tombe très bien, dit Sarah. En fait, je suis nouvelle et j'entre en 6ème année. On sera dans la même classe peut-être?

- Nous, on est à Gryffondor. J'imagine que tu n'es pas encore répartie.

Sarah acquiesça. Voyant que Fred avait perdu sa langue, elle le taquina.

- Oh, ne boude pas, ce n'est pas la fin du monde….Fred-de-la-jungle, termina-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

Les deux Weasley échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

Après leur avoir donné le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur, Sarah les attendit. Dumbledore le lui avait donné pour venir le voir chaque fois qu'elle aurait une question ou un problème.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils apparurent.

- Dumbledore a été sympa, on va refaire la 6ème…., commença Georges.

- c'est maman qui va être contente, continua Fred.

Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent à Sarah. D'une même voix et simultanément, ils lui tendirent chacun un bras et prononcèrent d'une voix snob :

- si Melle veut bien se donner la peine…

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser dans les couloirs du château….

_Fin du flash-back_

°°Couloirs que je connais par cœur maintenant…°°

- Parker, Sarah!

Se levant d'un bond, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé et l'ouvrit.

La grande salle était magnifique. Elle était tout illuminée et des banderoles aux couleurs de chaque maison pendaient des murs. A son entrée, tout le monde se tut, puis on commença à chuchoter.

°°Je me sentirais mieux si tout le monde n'avait pas les yeux braqués sur moi.°°

Sarah se sentait mal à l'aise, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, continuant de marcher vers le petit tabouret où était posé le choixpeau magique.

_Table des Serpentards_

- Eh, Blaise! Regarde, c'est elle la nouvelle dont a parlé Dumby. A votre avis, elle sera où, dit Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise porta son regard sur la nouvelle et dit:

- Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. T'en penses quoi, draco?

Sans même lever les yeux, ce dernier répondit :

- probablement une autre apprentie-gryffy…

- je parie cinq gallions qu'elle sera à Serpentard, fit Pansy.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers elle, surpris.

- Pari tenu, s'exclamèrent-ils.

_Table des Gryffondors_

- ça fait vraiment du bien de vous revoir, les jumeaux, s'exclama Hermione. Vous avez enfin compris l'importance de finir vos études. C'est pas trop tôt, je…

- Mione, tu vois bien qu'ils se fichent de ce que tu racontes, dit Ginny en prenant place près d'elle. Vous pensez que la nouvelle sera dans quelle maison?

- Gryffondor, firent les jumeaux

Harry se contenta d'hausser els épaules et ne donna aucune opinion.

Mettant le choixpeau sur sa tête, Sarah prit place sur le tabouret.

"Hum, une élève d'une autre dimension… tu aurais parfaitement ta place parmi les Gryffondors,… mais tu as trop d'arrogance et une envie de réussir. Il n'y a qu'une seule maison qui te conviendrait parfaitement…."

- SERPANTARD!

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

°°On ne peut pas dire que c'est une surprise, je m'y attendais…°°

Reposant le choixpeau sur le tabouret, elle rejoignit la table des verts et argents qui applaudissaient.

Avant même de prendre place, elle entendit un "Par ici" accompagné d'un signe de main.

S'installant près de cette personne, elle dit :

- Salut, moi c'est Sarah Parker!

- Moi, c'est Pansy Parkinson, dit la jeune fille.

Pansy était très mignonne. Elle avait des cheveux noirs raides, coupés courts, et des yeux de la même couleur.

- Lui à côté de moi, c'est Blaise Zabini, continua-t-elle en désignant un garçon à la chevelure paille et aux yeux bleus. Quant à lui, dit-elle en désignant un garçon assis en face d'elle, c'est Draco Malefoy!

Le jeune homme assis en face d'elle avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux couleur orage et air de suffisance extrême.

°°Très mignon!°°

- Allez les mecs, par ici la monnaie, s'exclama Pansy.

Bougonnant, les deux jeunes hommes donnèrent à Pansy ce qu'ils lui devaient.

- Alors, tu viens d'où, demanda Blaise.

Sans rougir, Sarah mentit :

- de Salem, c'est en Amérique.

- Cool, fit-il.

Sarah se retourna pour regarder la table des Gryffondors. Elle vit les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient assis à côté d'un garçon avec des dreadlocks.

°°Sûrement Lee Jordan…°°

Ils lui firent un signe de la main auquel elle répondit en souriant.

- Tu vois ce que je vois, fit Draco à l'adresse de Blaise.

- C'est pas croyable, je dois sûrement rêver. Pince-moi pour voir. Eh! Mais ça va pas les neurones? Pas si fort!

- Eh, Parker! Tu viens juste d'arriver, et tu rallies déjà l'ennemi, fit Draco.

- Quoi, l'ennemi! C'est pas un champ de bataille que je saches, répliqua-t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

- c'est pareil. Les Gryffondors sont bêtes, crétins, merdiques et j'en passe. T'acoquines pas à eux, ils vont déteindre sur toi. Les Weasley, non mais vraiment! T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux?

- T'es vraiment pathétique Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux, et c'est sûrement pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher!

- Je sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais à Serpentard, toi! T'aurais du être à Poufsouffle.

Sarah sourit ironiquement.

°° ça m'étonnerait tu vois….°°

- Lâchez-la un peu les mecs! Et puis, vous n'avez pas à fourrer votre nez dans ses affaires, fit Pansy.

- Tu prends son parti, Parkinson? Tu laisses tomber tes potes pour elle, répliqua Blaise.

- Je laisse tomber personne. Oh, et puis fermez-la un peu!

_Même scène à la table des Gryffondors_

- Ron, arrête de hurler. C'est pas parce qu'elle est à Serpentard qu'elle est forcément mauvaise, fit Fred.

Hermione regarda vers Sarah.

- je crois qu'elle a des problèmes avec Malefoy…

Ron tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards et les autres l'imitèrent.

Sarah et Malefoy "discutaient" calmement, il n'y avait aucun cri, et pourtant la tension était palpable.

- Ne me cherche pas Malefoy..., prévint-elle.

- Toi, ne me cherches pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, dit-il calmement.

Pansy et Blaise les regardaient. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire et si personne n'arrêtait ces deux-là, la situation allait rapidement dégénérer…

°°Je sais parfaitement qui tu es…°°

- Si.

Draco haussa un sourcil et fit :

- qui alors?

Sarah planta son regard dans le sien.

- Un sale con!

Et là, comme si de rien n'était, elle continua à manger.

Draco sentit qu'il commençait à perdre son sang froid.

- Dis-moi Parker, tu as dd bien t'amuser avec les jumeaux pour les…disons…apprécier autant…, dit-il en laissant sa phrase pleine de sous-entendus.

Sarah se leva.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi Pansy, mais ton copain, c'est un salaud de première.

Blaise intervint.

- Si ce n'est pas touchant…

Pansy se leva à son tour.

- Ta gueule, Blaise! Vous avez vraiment été trop loin cette fois. Viens Sarah, je te montre où se trouvent les dortoirs.

La grande salle se vidait peu à peu.

- Je te suis.

Plantant les deux garçons là, elles sortirent. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un beau jeune homme vêtu de vert et d'argent avec un serpent sur les épaules.

- Mot de passe?

- Fourchelangue, dit Pansy.

La salle commune des Serpentards était spacieuse et confortable. Des fauteuils de velours verts étaient posés aux quatre coins de la pièce et un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée.

Suivant Pansy, elle pénétra dans le dortoir.

Celui qui leur était réservé était vaste, avec de larges fenêtres donnant sur le lac et qui laissaient s'infiltrer la lumière de la lune. Trois lits à baldaquin étaient alignés contre le mur. Ils étaient fait en bois de cerisier finement ciselé. Les draps étaient de soie, verts bien sûr, avec de magnifiques broderies argentées.

- Bon, je vois que tes affaires ont été transportées ici, fit Pansy. Nous sommes juste trois dans le dortoir. Toi, Millicent et moi…

- Ecoute Pansy, je veux pas que tu aies des problèmes avec les garçons à cause de moi.

- Ca m'est égal, et ça leur apprendra, surtout à Draco. Tu sais, ils ne sont pas méchants, juste….

- …Serpentard!

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

Plus tard, allongée dans son lit, la jeune fille songea :

°°Le choc! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça et qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui répondre? Et pourtant….mon personnage préféré….mon cul ouais!...Pansy est différente, je l'aimes bien. Les jumeaux n'ont pas trop mal pris le fait que je soit à Serpentard...Malefoy...°°

Après cette journée, elle était exténuée. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir.

- Bonne nuit les filles, fit-elle.

- 'nuit, répondirent deux vois ensommeillées.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Sarah s'était fait plein d'amis et s'était finalement habituée a ce qu'elle appelait « sa nouvelle et temporaire vie », considérant ce qui lui arrivait comme un joli rêve qui finirait tôt ou tard par se terminer… aussi avait elle décider d'en profiter un max, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait dans l'univers de Harry Potter !

La jeune fille passait le plus clair de son temps soit avec Pansy, soit avec les jumeaux Weasley, avec qui elle montait des coups bas et toutes sortes de farces pour foutre le bordel dans le château de temps a autre, histoire d'entretenir les bonnes habitudes…

Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les autres gryffondors, s'étaient toujours montrés aimables envers elle et assez gentils, mais rien de plus, certainement pour ne pas être en froid avec Fred et George.

Par contre, avec Malefoy, la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer. Le jeune homme ne manquait jamais une occasion pour la rabaisser, l'humilier même, et elle, ne ratait jamais l'occasion de lui rabattre le caquet.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Salut Sarah ! fit Fred.

- Bonjour… George n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il est… disons… occupé a régler des trucs de dernière minute ! si tu vois ce que je veut dire…, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sarah sourit et demanda :

- A quand le show alors ?

- Plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines, ce sera…une surprise ! On a cour de Potions maintenant n'est ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Parfait, on va bien rire !

- Avec Snape ? Ca m'étonnerait !

- Attend pour voir…, déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

Les cachots étaient encore déserts, apparemment, ils étaient les premiers arrivés.

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

- Alors les tourtereaux, on roucoule ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Sarah et Fred se retournèrent. Draco Malefoy les regardait en arborant un sourire narquois.

- Ta gueule la fouine ! Dit Sarah.

- Oh Parker, tu es une méchante petite fille ! Qui t'as appris a dire de telles grossièretés ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la méchante petite fille, espèce de Barbie ?

Sentant que la situation allait encore dégénérer, Fred vint a la rescousse de son amie, tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser son fou rire.

« Barbie … c'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air de ressemblance» songea-t-il, amusé. _(Ca nous a tués d'écrire **ça**)_

- Tiens donc, tu es tout seule Malefoy ? Ou sont passées toutes les crétines qui te tournent autour sans arrêt ? Tu sais a quoi elles me font penser ? A des mouches autour d'un morceau de viande pourri.

Draco cessa de sourire.

- Tu regretteras ça Weasley.

- Mais oui, bien sur ! Je te crois sur parole.

Les élèves commencèrent a affluer, mettant fin a leurs « discussion ».

- Entrez et installez vous en vitesse, siffla Snape, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion que demande une attention extrême !

Son regard s'arrêta sur Neville, aussitôt ce dernier devint cramoisi.

- …Tout faux dosages, peut entraîner des… _complications assez dangereuses_, continua Snape d'une voix doucereuse, le philtre du courage. Mais bien sur, certains d'entre vous n'ont n'en pas besoins pour chahuter et s'attirer des ennuis, ajouta-t-il en regardant Potter, et son visage semblait s'étirer en ce qui semblait être une sourire.

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire, même Sarah esquissa un sourire.

°°Alors la, je suis impressionnée ! Il n'en rate pas une Snape ! Yeah ! Viva serpentard ! Bah ouais c'est pas de ma fautes si dans certaine fics il est super beau, ténébreux et j'en passe…quoi que dans la réalité… je me demande de quoi Tonton Voldy a l'air ? Franchement il a intérêt à être canon le mec ! Surtout avec son apparence de Tom Jedusor… Dommage qu'il ait crevé…°°

Secouant la tête elle rit intérieurement.

°° Je suis géniale j'arrive a me faire rire toute seule ! Comme une grande !°°

« T'arrive surtout a te foutre la honte toute seule : Fred te regarde comme si t'était folle » dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Adressant a Fred un sourire rassurant elle reporta son attention sur Snape.

-Les instructions figurent aux tableau, et les ingrédients dans l'armoire, mettez vous en groupe de deux, e travailler dans le silence...

- Tu te mets avec moi Sarah ? Demanda Fred.

- Ok !

1h30min plus tard, les élèves suaient abondamment, sous l'effet de la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs chaudrons.

- A cette étape, votre potion, doit avoir une teinte cyan, fit Snape en interrompant le silence.

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil a son philtre : il était bleu, mais était loin d'avoir la jolie couleur cyan qu'avait la potion d'Hermione.

A ce moment la, George fit son entrée.

- Bonjour M'sieur ! Claironna-t-il.

- Weasley ! La ponctualité n'a jamais était votre fort ! 25 point de moins pour gryffondor !

- Regarde ! fit Fred a l'adresse de Sarah en sortant une petite fiole de sa poche.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Admire mon génie ! répliqua-t-il en faisant léviter la petite fiole.

Toute l'attention de la classe était captivée par George et Snape, et personne ne remarqua la petite fiole, quand son contenu se vida dans les chaudrons de Draco, Blaise, Nott et Peterson, respectivement.

- Retenue a samedi…je veux vous voir a mon bureau…

BOUM !

Tout le monde se retourna.

Les quatre serpentards, étaient recouvert de la tête aux pieds, d'une substance verte, gluante, qui ressemblait horriblement a de la morve.

- Merde ! Ça brûle !

Leurs peaux commençaient a se couvrirent de pustules et de cloques qui les démangeaient furieusement.

- Ne vous grattez pas ! J'ignore ce qui c'est passé, mais ne m'obliger pas a retrancher 5 points a serpentard ! Miss Bustrode, Londubat, conduisez les a l'infirmerie ! Aboya Snape.

Se tournant vers les jumeaux il dit :

-Je sais pertinemment que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ! 50point en moins pour gryffondor !

- 50 points ? Mais…, s'indigna George.

- Silence ! A moins que vous ne vouliez en prime une retenue ?

- Il me le payera ! Murmura Fred entre ses dents.

- Avoue que vous l'avez mérité ! Tu y es allé beaucoup trop fort cette fois ! C'est ma maison Fred ne l'oublie pas…

- je tacherai de m'en souvenir…

- Parker, Weasley, fermez-la ! Finissez votre potion si vous ne voulez pas avoir un T.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Sarah, tu viendras avec moi ! Hurla Pansy.

- Hors de question !

- Je te dis que si ! On fini de déjeuner et on y va le voire en vitesse juste avant le cour de Mcgonnagal.

- Ne te casse pas la tête ! Je n'irai pas ! Ils trouverons le moyen de m'accuser je te dis ! Tu ne m'y obligeras pas !

- Oh que si !

D'un geste vif elle empoigna Sarah par le bras et la tira littéralement derrière elle.

- Fred, George ! A l'aide !

°° Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux°°

Les deux jeunes fille étaient arrivées a l'infirmerie, et Sarah avait hurlé pendant tout le chemin…

Pansy la poussa jusqu'aux lits occupés par Draco et Blaise.

- Salut, les gars ! Sarah et moi, en se demandait comment vous alliez, alors on est venu vous rendre une petite visite, n'est ce pas Sarah ?

Elle lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Aie…euh…oui, ouais, c'est ça…

De son lit Draco dit froidement :

- Pas la peine de faire ton cinéma Parker ! Pourquoi t'es venue ? Pour te foutre de notre gueule ? Pour voir dans quel état tes petits copains nous on mis ? C'est vrai ça doit être hilarant…

- Je savais que ça ne servirait a rien de venir ici ! Et pour tes infos ce ne sont pas mes petits copains, je n'ai rien avoir avec cette histoire, je…je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'emmerde a t'expliquer ça, tu es trop con pour comprendre ! Salut ! Conclut-elle en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Pansy respira un bon coup pour ce calmer et suivit Sarah en marmonnant quelque choses comme « pire que des gamins… ».

Etendu sur son lit Blaise fixa Draco avec insistance.

Malefoy tourna son visage vers lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il assez durement.

Zabini ne s'en formalisa pas. Les fois ou Draco sortait de ses gond en sa présence se comptait sur les doigts d'une mains, il lui fallait une bonne raison pour, et aujourd'hui cette raison s'appelait Sarah Parker.

Ils avaient tous retrouvé leurs aspect originel, sauf Nott qui continuait d'arborait une couleur verdâtre assez étrange…

Idiote, cette fille n'est qu'une idiote ! Elle arrive à me faire chier a un point…

Si au moins elle se taisait de temps en temps ! Non… il a fallut que mademoiselle ait une grande gueule. Tout ça c'est de sa faute à elle, elle et ses deux toutous ! Les Weasley ! Quelle idée de traîner avec cette bande de dépravés

Le cours de métamorphose était mortellement ennuyeux, vu qu'il était théorique. Au début de la séance, Mcgonnagal leur avait demander de lire le…euh…pff ! Sarah n'en savait rien. Elle sortit son baladeur et mit la musique, voyant que Pansy s'ennuyait ferme elle aussi, autant la faire en profiter.

Cette dernière la regarda avec étonnement, surtout quand Sarah lui passa un écouteur et lui dit de le mettre dans son oreille. Quand elle lui expliqua ce que c'était, son amie clama haut et fort que les moldus n'était as aussi inutile qu'elle le pensait.

Mais il faut dire que Sarah avait passé tout le dimanche dernier a la bibliothèque, essayant de trouver un moyen pour faire marcher son lecteur cd dans l'enceinte du château, elle y arriva après avoir cherché dans presque tout les livres de la bibliothèque, réserve y compris, mais ça évidemment, personne ne le savait…

Le cours suivant, celui de Binns, se passa de la même façon, à l'exception que cette fois, personne ne faisait attention.

La moitié de la classe somnolait, certains jouaient au pendu version sorcier, et les autres faisaient leurs devoirs.

Néanmoins, on entendait le bruit d'une plume grattant un parchemin. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner l'identité de son propriétaire : Hermione Granger.

Sarah la vit jeter un coup d'œil furieux a Ron et Harry, qui tous deux étaient occupés…à jouer a la bataille explosive.

Elle les réprimanda vertement, et ils firent semblant d'être honteux, mais Harry fit un clin d'œil a Ron, et Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se souvint de la manière dont Malefoy l'avait accueillit ce matin. C'était le plus grand crétin de la création mais aussi une des plus grande déception de sa vie. Elle adorait le personnage, elle s'en était faite une idée bien a elle, secrète…il n'était pas un ange, elle le savait, mais là…

Lire en chacun pouvait facilement se faire pour elle.

Pansy, par exemple, était gentille et amusante, et pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'elle considéraient comme ses amis, mais fière, orgueilleuse et intraitable pour les autres.

Les jumeaux Weasley, quand a eux étaient d'éternel farceurs mais c'étaient des personnes sur qui on pouvait compter.

Blaise, lui, n'était pas du genre a se confier facilement, ils auraient pu s'entendre, mais avec la présence de Malefoy, son meilleur ami qui plus est, c'était mission impossible…

°°Foutue solidarité masculine !°°

Pour Malefoy, c'était le brouillard complet, il était dur a cerner, Sarah ne comprenais pas son attitude : il pouvait être aimable puis tout a coup il se transformait en bloc de glace sans raison apparente, jetant ses sarcasmes a tors et a travers.

Le son de la cloche mit fin a ses pensées.

- On a fini nos cours pour la journée ! Demain c'est le week-end ! Tu proposes de faire quoi ? S'enquit Pansy.

- il n'y a pas 36 mille solutions, il faut finir la tonne de devoirs qu'on a ! Ben quoi ? Se défendit Sarah devant le regard meurtrier de Pansy, je ne suis pas du genre bûcheuse, mais je n'ai pas envie de mettre Snape et la peau de vache des gryffis a dos ! Donc a la bibli' ! Ne boude pas Pansy on bâcleras pour les autres !

- Paresseuse, va !

- Et fière de l'être !

Riant de bon cœur les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent à la bibliothèque.

L'endroit était déserts a cet heurs de l'après midi, seuls quelques habitués y étudiaient.

C'était une salle éclairait par de larges fenêtres donnant sur le parc. Elle était grande, plus grande que la bibliothèque de son quartier.

Son quartier…

Elle se remémora les moments qu'elle passait en compagnie de ses amis dans le square devant chez elle.

Une tristesse s'empara d'elle. Elle resta là, sans bouger, le regard dans le vide.

- Eh, Sarah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquièta Pansy en s'apercevant de la pâleur subite de son amie.

- Non, rien, juste…un malaise passager, répondit cette dernière en se forçant a sourire.

- Viens, ici on sera à l'aise, fit-elle en désignant une table devant une des fenêtres.

Elle travaillèrent silencieusement, s'entre aidant de temps à autre…

3h plus tard, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la salle épuisées, mais soulagées de s'être débarrasser de leurs devoirs.

- Oh Sarh, commença Pansy, j'ai oublier de te dire, ce soir, on organise une soirée pyjama... rien de spéciale ! Ajouta-elle en voyant la mine de Sarah, juste toi, moi et Millicent !

- ok ! Parfait, on va s'amuser ! Je n'ai rien contre les autres filles, mais j'ai pas le moral à babiller ce soir !

- j'avais remarqué ! Millie m'as dit qu'elle s'occuperait de la bouffe.

A 20h tout était prêt.

Les filles avaient poussé les lits contre le mur, de façon a avoir plus d'espace. Elles avaient enlevées les couettes et les couvre-lits, et les avaient disposé sur la moquette.

Pansy avait fait apparaître une multitude de coussins, et jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, Sarah s'était occupée de la musique et Millie avait ramené des pizzas, des tartes au chocolat et plein de jus citrouille.

Comment elle s'était arrangée pour faire passé ça des cuisines jusqu'au dortoir restait un mystère.

Apres tout elle n'était pas a serpentard pour rien…

- Vous chavez la nouvelle ? Fit Millicent pendant qu'elles engloutissaient les pizzas.

- Non, quoi ? Répondirent en cœur Sarah et Pansy.

- Eh ben, il parait…, elle marqua une pause pour avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, que Ron Weasley a avoué sa flamme a granger.

- Nooon !

- si, si, toute l'école savait qu'il était dingue d'elle, sauf elle ! Je ne comprends pas…

- et après, elle a fait quoi ? Demanda Pansy.

- Elle a rougit puis s'est enfuie en pleurant, c'est trop bizarre pour moi ! Conclu Millie.

- Et entre Potter et Chang ? S'enquit Pansy. _(Vive les ragots)_

- Chang est un vrai boulet ! et puis comme Potter est célèbre et pas moche a regarder, y a des tas de filles qui lui tourne autour, ça fait enrager sa copine…

- Donc, l'interrompit Sarah, crise de larmes, jalousie, et tout ce qui va avec ?

- T'as tout deviné !

- De toute façon, il mérite mieux,moi elle me sort par les trous de nez sa copine !

Millicent et Pansy grimacèrent, elles n'avaient pas l'habitudes d'entendre parler des rouges et or de cette manière, mais elles s'abstirent de tout commentaires.

Jetant un regard a Millie, Pansy demanda :

- Dis moi, comment ça va entre toi et Blaise ?

Celle-ci prit une jolie teinte rouge brique.

- Mais…rien…rien du tout…

Pansy lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure :

- Arrête ta comédie, et raconte à Tata Pansy !

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fit Sarah.

- Il y a que Millie est folle de Blaise, et qu de son coté elle ne le laisse pas indifférent !

- ok tata Pansy ! Et bien, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ce matin…

- Mais c'est génial !

- Et tu comptait nous le cacher ! fit Sarah en se jetant sur Millicent pour la chatouiller.

S'en suivit une bataille de polochons des plus mémorables… quand elles se furent enfin calmées, Millie annonça le visage sombre :

- Il y a une autre nouvelle, je ne dirait pas mauvaise, mais bon…

- Quoi ? demanda Parkinson.

- Draco a une nouvelle petite amie.

- Et elle est comment ? Fit Pansy anxieuse.

- Très jolie…dans le genre pouffe.

- Non, pas encore !

- Désolé, mais si…

Se tournant vers Sarah, Millie expliqua :

- Pansy, Draco et moi on se connaît depuis toujours, c'est vraiment un garçon unique ! On l'aime énormément, mais on n'apprécie pas son genre de filles.

- On le lui a dit, mais il ne veut rien entendre, continua Pansy.

La soirée fut longue, et les filles s'amusèrent comme des folles...

°° C'est filles sont géniales, je les adores déjà ! Ce n'es pas du tout comme dans les livres HP, c'est sûrement a cause du fait que c'est basé sur le point de vue d'un gryffondor…dommage…°°

**RAR**

Merci a _la lorelai_, _seydurne_, et _lauralavoiepelletier_ pour vos review, ça nous a fait très plaisir, on espère qua la lecture de ce chapitre vous a plu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

Sarah était allongée sur l'herbe au pied d'un arbre. C'était une magnifique journée d'automne, et elle comptait en profiter un max.

Elle se sentait bien à Poudlard et elle suivait ses cours sans problèmes, excepté ceux de Snape. Ses potions étaient toujours ratées, et ça, elle n'arrivait pas à l'avaler.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa famille. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient sans elle, comment ils avaient pu l'oublier si facilement. Qu'étaient devenus sa chambre, ses affaires, son ancienne vie? Peut-être que tout cela avait disparu en même tant qu'elle…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Fred arriver…

- alors, on rêve de moi?

- Whôa, t'es trop fort! Comment t'as deviné?

- Bah, c'est facile! Toutes les filles rêvent de moi!

- Et modeste par-dessus le marché!

- En un mot, parfait!

- Dis-moi, où est Georges? En y pensant, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il est avec Angelina Johnson.

- Ils sortent ensemble?

- Ouais.

Fred s'assit à ses côtés avec nonchalance. A ce moment, elle vit passer LE crétin en compagnie d'une jolie fille qu'il tenait étroitement par la taille. Celle-ci était en train de rire – enfin, il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier le son qu'elle émettait, donc,… - à gorge déployée.

C'est alors que Malfoy aperçut Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? fit-il.

- Ta face de rat. Pourquoi?

Il ignora sa question. Sa petite amie lança un regard noir à la jeune fille.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas, à ce que je vois! fit Malfoy en désignant Fred du menton.

- Le rat, retournes à tes égouts. Tu pollues mon atmosphère!

- Ca a été un plaisir! fit-il en souriant ironiquement.

Il attira sa copine contre lui et se dirigèrent vers le lac.

°° Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette girouette d'être avec un crétin pareil?... Il est si…. si…. séduisant! Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend Sarah? Tu pètes un câble ma parole! Calmes-toi. Respire, expire, respire,…. °°

- Quel con!

- Tu veux que je lui règles son compte? fit Fred.

- T'occupes. Il ne mérite même pas le dérangement.

- Au fait, je voulais te demander un truc, commença son ami, Georges est aussi concerné, mais comme il est occupé…. C'est un service.

- Quel genre de service? demanda Sarah soupçonneuse.

- Oh, rien de dangereux, fit-il en souriant. Tu te rappelles qu'on voulait se venger de Snape pour ce qu'il a osé nous faire?

- Oui…

- Eh ben, on veut lui piquer quelques affaires de sa chambre, et on pensait que tu pourrais l'occuper un instant, histoire d'être sûrs d'avoir le champ libre.

- Non mais t'es complètement givré! Et s'il doute de moi?

- aucune chance, t'es une Serpentard.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu penser à un autre plan ?

- Allez, s'il te plaît! Fais ça pour nous! On te le revaudra, parole de Weasley!

- Ouais, moi j'y crois dur comme fer à ta parole de Weasley…

- Alors c'est un oui?

- Peut-être bien…

-T'es géniale comme fille, toi! fit Fred en l'étreignant.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de m'étrangler, dit-elle en cachant son sourire. C'est prévu pour quand?

- Juste avant notre entraînement de Quidditch. C'est-à-dire vers 15h30, tu te pointes dans ses cachots. 10mn suffiront.

- Et je lui dis quoi?

- Improvise! Je suis sûr que tu assureras!

- Ouais, c'est ça! fit Sarah en bougonnant.

- Allez à tout'….

Sarah n'était pas particulièrement emballée à l'idée de faire une farce au directeur de sa maison, mais bon. Elle adorait "discuter" avec Snape et ça lui donnerait une occasion de se marrer…

Assis sur la berge en compagnie de sa petite amie, Draco s'emmerdait ferme. Libby ou Kelly – il ne se rappelait pas exactement de son nom – était peut-être jolie, mais la pauvre fille n'avait rien dans la cervelle. A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, elle rigolait bêtement. Bon, il savait bien qu'il était drôle, mais pas à ce point. Elle était toujours d'accord avec lui quand il lui demandait son avis, et ne donnait jamais son point de vue, si elle en avait un. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était médire sur les autres. A la longue, ça l'ennuyait. Il n'arrivait jamais rien de spécial quand il était avec elle. En un mot leur relation était devenue monotone. En fait, elle l'avait toujours été, mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu au début, trop occupé à fricoter avec elle. Maintenant, elle commençait à le lasser et à l'ennuyer.

- Dray chéri…., fit la dénommée Libby ou Kelly en se collant à lui.

- Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux? fit Draco irrité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Dracinouchet?

- Tu me soules!

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je suis sûre que tu plaisantes! fit-elle en collant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il la repoussa violemment.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter! Tu sais quoi? Entre nous, c'est fini!

- Mais….murmura la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, vas pleurnicher ailleurs, tu veux? J'aime pas trop les scènes dramatiques!

Elle le regarda un moment sans trop comprendre, puis s'enfuit vers le château en pleurant.

Et une bonne chose de faite! Quel ennui, au moins, Parker, elle a du répondant, elle!... Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de penser? Mon pauvre Dray, tu doit vraiment être fatigué… n'empêche que si elle n'était pas si….si….enfin….je… c'est dingue, elle va me rendre fou sans même être présente, saleté de fille…!

Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea à son tour vers château.

Sarah regarda sa montre. Il était presque 15h25, elle devait se grouiller si elle ne voulait pas foutre le coup de Fred et Georges à l'eau. Elle respira profondément et se dirigea d'un pas pas très décidé vers les cachots.

°° Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui sortir? Professeur, Je suis fôôôôôlle de vous? ….. Oh, j'en sais trop rien!... Merde, le voilà!... Je suis foutue!°°

- Miss Parker? Que faites-vous là? fit Snape en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

°° Il doute de moi, une serpentard? Je suis atteinte en plein cœur!... Arrête Sarah, c'est pas le moment! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire?°°

- Euh…en fait… je voulais vous voir!

°° Waw, très intelligent! Je voulais vous voir! Non mais!...°°

- Tiens donc! Et pourquoi?

- Je… je….

- Vous voulez une potion anti-babillage?

Soudain, une idée lui vint.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. J'ai quelques difficultés pour la préparation des potions….

- J'avais remarqué.

- Et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider. Je suis très intéressée par les potions, et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive pendant les cours! fit Sarah d'un air angélique.

°° 20-0 pour les mensonges! Continue comme ça, Sarah, et ton nez s'allongera de 5 mètres!°°

- je crois que des cours de rattrapage vous feront le plus grand bien.

- C'est vous qui me les donnerez?

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Mr Malfoy se fera un plaisir de vous aider.

- Quoi? fit Sarah en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. J'ai d'abord pensé à miss Granger, mais je crois que Mr Malfoy sera plus qualifié pour cette tâche. Il est extrêmement doué.

- …..

- Vous déciderez avec lui de l'horaire qui vous conviendra. Je lui en parlerai dès que je le verrai.

- Euh…. merci…. professeur, répondit Sarah en déglutissant.

°° Mon Dieu! Dans quoi je me suis fourrée? Des cours de rattrapage avec Malfoy? Jamais je n'aurais cru ça, même dans mon pire cauchemar! Si jamais je mets la main sur Fred et Georges, je les étripes!°°


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

Encore ensommeillée, Sarah s'efforçait d'avaler son petit déjeuner. Sans en connaître la raison, elle se sentait d'une humeur massacrante. Celui ou celle qui aurait le malheur de l'énerver ne passerait pas seulement un sale quart d'heure, mais une sale journée, la pire de sa vie.

Quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés, mais elle ne leva pas la tête. Sans doute Pansy ou Millicent. Soudain, elle sentit une chose glisser sur sa cuisse. Elle la repoussa de la mais, mais ne chercha pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Le même manège recommença cinq minutes plus tard.

°°La chose, tu commences à m'énerver!°°

Elle glissa la tête sous la table et vit avec horreur une main se promener sur sa cuisse. Elle remonta rapidement la tête et…. BAM, se la cogna contre la table.

- Aïeeuuuh, hurla Sarah en se frottant le crâne.

Elle leva la tête et vit Botts lui faire un large sourire, sans pour autant enlever sa main de sa jambe. Botts était en 7ème année et c'était l'un des play-boys de Serpentard. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal, mais Sarah l'avait en horreur. Pour cause, il passait son temps libre pour ne pas dire tout son temps à séduire les filles et à rouler des muscles. Sarah se demandait des fois s'il savait son alphabet.

- Otes tes sales pattes se sur moi!

- Ca va, Sarah? Pas très, à ce que je vois.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, que je saches!

- On m'avait prévenu que t'avais un sale caractère, mais je savais pas que c'était à ce point. C'est pas grave; j'adore les défis! rétorqua Botts en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait être ravageur, mais qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne fit aucun effet à Sarah.

- Si t'as rien à dire d'intéressant, tu te la boucles. J'aimerais finir mon petit-déj' en paix.

Botts se tut et commença à tartiner un toast. Sarah n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur, mais une petite voix lui disait que ça n'allait pas durer.

°°Fermes-la, la petite voix!°°

- Poupée, tu veux sortit avec moi? fit LE crétin n° 2 en se tournant vers elle. (N/A: Si vous ne savez pas qui est LE crétin n°1, relisez le chap. précédent.)

"Qu'est-ce que je te disais! fit la petite voix, triomphante." Sarah lui envoya un coup de pied mentalement.

- Tu te l'enfonces dans le BIP, ta poupée de merde! Si tu dégages pas d'ici deux secondes, je te refais une beauté gratos!

Botts la regarda avec effarement et s'empressa de s'en aller.

- Complètement dégénérée, cette fille! marmonna-t-il.

Sarah se servit une tranche de cake, se foutant complètement des murmures qui avaient suivi son "petit accrochage" avec l'autre crétin.

- Eh, Parker! fit Malfoy qui était assis en face d'elle

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi aussi?

- Pourquoi t'as refusé de sortir avec lui? fit-il de façon à ce qu'elle seule l'entende. Ah ouais, j'avais oublié! T'es déjà la petite amie des mendiants Weasley. Mais dis-moi, si t'as bien deux petits copains, tu pourrais en avoir trois. A moins que ça t'épuise! conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ah! Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy…, fit-elle en se penchant vers lui et en lui passant ses bras autour de son cou, devant l'air ébahi de ce dernier.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fout cette folle? Faut dire que c'est pas désagréable son câlin…. Ben quoi! C'est pas parce que je la portes pas dans mon cœur qu'elle me dégoûte, loin de là! Mais venant d'elle, ça ne me dit rien qui vailles…. Fais tes prières, Malfoy!

-….. Décidemment, tu ne changeras jamais. Eh ben moi aussi! fit Sarah en lui tirant sa cravate et en lui collant une belle tarte meringuée à la figure. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles! finit Sarah par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.

Elle se dirigeait vers la grande porte quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se retourna et vit Fred et Georges lui faire signe de la main. Elle se dirigea vers eux et prit place à leur côté. A ce moment, toute la table Gryffondor l'applaudit. Certains même se levèrent pour lui serrer la main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous? demanda Sarah. J'ai rien fait de spécial.

- Rien fait de spécial? fit Ron en lui lançant un regard admiratif. Tu viens de balancer une tarte à la figure de Malfoy, et tu appelles ça rien de spécial! T'es une des rares qui ont su tenir tête à Malfoy, peut-être bien la seule!

Sarah vit Hermione la regarder comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, et Harry lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Cho Chang qui était installée à côté du survivant. Elle se colla un peu plus à Harry, et lança un regard à Sarah qui avait l'air de dire: "Propriété privée. Chien très méchant! Attention! "

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous disait? Sarah n'a rien à voir avec cette bande de crétins fils à papa! fit Georges en faisant une accolade à Sarah.

- Considère ça comme un compliment, continua Fred, parce qu'on n'a pas l'habitude d'en faire beaucoup!

- Euh… merci. Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours maintenant. On se revoit plus tard!

- Okay, répondirent les jumeaux.

Sarah se dirigea vers le parc car elle avait un cours de soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

- Eh, Sarah! Attends moi! cria Pansy qui arrivait vers elle en courant.

- Où est-ce que t'étais? s'enquit Sarah.

- J'ai pris une douche.

- T'as pas déjeuné?

- Pas le temps! fit Pansy en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle. Mais Milly m'a fait un récit détaillé à propos du petit-déjeuner! T'en fais un peu trop avec Draco, je crois! Il ne mérite pas ce que tu lui fais endurer!

- pauvre bout de chou! Toujours martyrisé par la grande méchante Sarah!

- ah lala! J'ai perdu tout espoir à ce qu'il y ait un semblant de civilités entre vous deux! Mais pour Botts, là je reconnais ma meilleure amie! s'exclama Pansy en lui envoyant une grande tape dans le dos, ce qui la fit précipiter par terre. T'as bien fait, ça lui refroidira la tête d'une bonne dizaine de degrés! Il….

Et là; sans raison apparente, Pansy éclata en sanglots. Sarah en fut alarmée, car Pansy n'était pas du genre à se donner en spectacle. Elle la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Cette question eut le don de redoubler des pleurs de la jeune fille, ponctués par des hoquets.

- Chut…. ça va aller, pleure pas.

Sarah la berça doucement dans ses bras. Après que Pansy se fut calmée, et sans que Sarah ait à lui reposer la question, elle murmura:

- C'était en cinquième année. Depuis le début de l'année, j'étais secrètement amoureuse de Botts. Un jour, il est venu me demander de sortir avec lui. J'étais folle de joie, et bien sûr, j'ai accepté. On filait le parfait amour. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…un jour, pendant que j'allais en cours, je l'ai vu tirer une fille par la main. Je les suivis, loin de me douter de se qui allait se passer. Il l'attira dans un couloir désert et l'embrassa. Tous mes rêves se sont écroulés à ce moment. J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. J'ai réalisé que je n'étais qu'une idiote ne demandant qu'à croire les beaux mensonges qu'il me débitait à longueur de journée. Quand il s'est finalement aperçu de ma présence, il ne tenta pas de se cacher ou de s'expliquer, loin de là. Il me rit au nez et me dit qu'il s'était bien amusé avec moi, mais que c'était fini parce que je commençais à le lasser….

- Tous pareils, ces mecs! Ils prennent les filles pour un jouet ou quoi!

Sarah se tut en prenant conscience que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas fait pour remonter le moral.

- Tu n'as parlé de ça à personne?

- Pour dire quoi? J'étais beaucoup trop fière, j'ai juste fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Ne penses plus à ça, ok? J'en fais mon affaire personnelle! Si je ne lui règle pas son compte d'ici Noël, livre-moi aux vampires et aux harpies pieds et poings liés!

Pansy ne dit rien, car quand Sarah était lancée, il valait mieux ne pas l'arrêter.

- Tiens, ton anniversaire c'est le mois prochain? Eh ben, ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire! Allez viens! Ils vont commencer le cours sans nous, fit Sarah en la tirant par la main.

Souriant malgré ses larmes, Pansy suivit son amie.

- Silence s'il vous plaît! fit Hagrid de sa voix de baryton, mais personne ne sembla s'en soucier. Il disait sans doute ça juste pour la forme, en professeur qui se respecte. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier des créatures très intéressantes…

- Eh, Parker! l'appela Malfoy. Elle se retourna. Tu ne paie rien pour attendre! Je te le promets!

Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme, et son visage ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment. Mais ses yeux normalement froids et profonds brillaient de colère. Sarah en eut froid dans le dos.

°°Eh, Sarah, reprends toi merde! Tu n'as quand même pas peur d'un crétin pareil!°°

-……Admirez ces magnifiques créatures! fit Hagrid en claquant des doigts.

On vit sortir de la forêt des créatures qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des humains, sauf qu'ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes et bleus.

- Des schtroumpfs! pensa Sarah à haute voix.

- Excellent miss Parker! fit Hagrid en lui adressant le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais fait à un Serpentard. 15 points pour les Serpentards! Comme vient de dire miss Parker, ce sont bien des schtroumpfs. Ce sont des créatures très intelligentes, mais craintives. Ne faites aucun mouvement brusque en leur présence, et surtout, évitez de vous moquer d'eux. Ils prendraient ça pour un affront et pourraient vous faire très mal.

°°C'est dingue, ça! Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'ils existaient! Des schtroumpfs!°°

Sarah s'agenouilla et laissa un schtroumpf l'approcher. Il était très mignon, on aurait dit un ours en peluche. Sarah lui tendit la main. Il la regarda, craintif, avec ses grands yeux noirs, ce qui fit littéralement fondre Sarah. Apparemment convaincu, il s'installa sur ses genoux et commença à gazouiller quand elle lui caressa la tête.

La Serpentard leva les yeux et vit Milly et Blaise jouer avec une schtroumpfette. Ils avaient l'air très mignons ensemble et Sarah en fut heureuse pour son amie.

Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un schtroumpf planter ses dents dans le bras de Malfoy, et s'enfuir vers la forêt interdite en pleurant ( Pouit pouit, bouhou…..).

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Malfoy? gronda le garde-chasse. 10 points de moins pour Serpentard. Prenez exemple sur miss Parker. C'est excellent! Il est très rare qu'un schtroumpf fasse confiance à un humain au point de s'endormir en sa présence. 25 points de plus pour Serpentard!

Sarah baissa les yeux et vit le schtroumpf endormi, roulé en boule au creux de ses bras. Elle fut attendrie par cette vision et elle le berça doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

- le cours est fini. Veuillez relâcher les schtroumpfs. Ah, miss Parker! Donnez-moi celui-là, je vais m'en occuper.

- Pourquoi? Veux lgarder!

- très drôle! Bon allez, donnez-le moi.

- Nan, jvous dit! Laissez-le moi! fit Sarah en se levant pour se diriger vers le château.

- un schtroumpf n'est pas un animal de compagnie, miss Parker. En captivité, il deviendrait malheureux et mourrait. Vous ne voulez sûrement pas que ça lui arrive, n'est-ce pas?

- N…non, répondit-elle en boudant.

- Alors rendez-le moi. Je vous propose une chose. Chaque fois que vous aurez envie de le voir, venez chez moi.

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis sourit et lui dit :

- Merci professeur.

Elle lui donna la petite créature à contrecœur, puis s'en alla après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard. Elle vit Malfoy, nonchalamment adossé contre un arbre, qui lui lançait des regards qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers le château seule, car les autres – mis à part elle et Malfoy – étaient sans doute déjà installés pour le cours suivant.

Tu ne paie rien pour attendre Parker…. oh non, rien…. Songea-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner.


	8. Chapter 8

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Et oui, nous revoilà pour un autre chapitre ! Désolé pour l'énorme retard, on a pas eu de temps pour le poster, entre les cours, les examens et la tonnes de boulot qu'ils nous refilent dans notre meêeerveilleux lycée… c'est dur !

Alors sans plus tarder voici la suite ! Et merci a toutes les personnes qui nous ont laissée des reviews !

Bonne lecture a tous !

_°°…°° Pensées de Sarah_

_« … » Pensées de Draco_

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, et lorsque les cours prirent fin, les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Surtout les 6eme années : avec la tonne de travail que les professeurs leur imposaient, quoi de plus normal ?

- Si j'avale encore la moindre chose je crois que je vais exploser ! Déclara Pansy.

Assise entre Millicent et Sarah, la jeune fille repoussa son assiette.

- Mais tu n'as presque rien mangé ! S'indigna cette Bulstrode.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard avant que Sarah n'éclate de rire :

- Ce qui est sur, Millie, c'est que quand Blaise est dans les parages, tu n'as plus les yeux en face de trous !

Ladite Millie, dans un élan de maturité, leurs tira la langue, en reprenant sa conversation avec son petit ami.

- Tiens, fit Blaise, Draco n'est pas là !

Jetant un regard circulaire sur la table, Pansy s'exclama :

- Mais c'est vrai…je me demande bien ou…

- Bah ! Il doit être euh…, la coupa Sarah

- Euuuuh ?

- Euh….pff ! Oh…m'en fous de toute manière…bon ! Les filles j'y vais, je tombe de sommeil…

- Wah…ça crève les yeux ! Ironisa Zabini.

Sans tenir compte de l'interruption elle ajouta en fixant Blaise, histoire de dire : « Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? »

- On se retrouve à la salle commune !

- Vas-y, on t'y rejoint tout de suite !

D'un bond la jeune fille fut sur pied.

- AIE ! se plaignit le jeune homme, elle m'a tapé !

Pour toutes réponse elle lui adressa un sourire Colgate….sourire, qui a sa grande surprise lui fut rendu !

°° Et bien…la prochaine fois je croirais au miracles ! Où j'essaierai avec Drac…MALFOY ! Pas Draco…Malfoy ! Il va m'en faire bavais pour cette histoire de tarte….je le sens...°°

Arrivée devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des verts argent, elle prononça « Salazar » et se faufila à travers l'ouverture.

La salle commune était quasi-vide.

Il n'y avait que quelques 3eme années, une poignée de 7ème et un nombre infime de 5ème.

Les autres devaient encore dîner…songea-t-elle.

Soudain, deux bras puissant la saisir par la taille, et Sarah se sentit plaquée contre un corps.

Un corps masculin.

Ensuite, une bouche pris possession de la sienne.

L'échange était unique : sans tendresse, ni douceur…juste de la violence, et une envie de dominer...de la dominer…

Malfoy ?

Tout contre ses lèvres, il murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Oui, c'était bien Draco Malefoy qui l'embrassait, qui meurtrissait ses lèvres….

°°Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend….que…qu'est ce qui lui arrive…je…il…°°

Elle essaya de le repousser mais en vain. La tête lui tournait, et un flot de sensations jusqu'à lors inconnues la submergeait.

De son coté, Draco ne restait pas indifférent…alors là pas du tout ! Il s'enivrait de l'odeur de Sarah, savourait ses lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça.

Tous ses sens étaient en feu, littéralement.

Mais la raison l'emporta, l'envie de vengeance l'emporta sur son propre désir. Apres tout, n'était-il pas un Malfoy ?

La porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage à tout les serpentards manquants. Il la repoussa.

- Non merci Parker, je ne suis pas intéressé ! Siffla-t-il, maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu faisais ta difficile, si c'est ce que tu voulais, tu n'avais qu'à demander quoi que…je n'aurais sûrement pas accepté, conclut-il d'un air de suprême dégoût.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle, tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur eux.

Sarah comprit : avec la position qui avait eut, lui contre le mur, elle complètement collée contre son corps…ils allaient tous croire que c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus.

- Mais oui, bien sur prend tes rêves pour des réalités….

Le silence.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Alors Parker…Vas-y défend toi, dit leur que j'ai tord !

Elle essaya…mais en vain, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

°° il sait...c'est lui…il en ait la cause, il a dut me jeter un sort de mutisme…°°

Un petit murmure s'éleva de la foule comme un serpent dans la brousse, puis il s'intensifia…encore et encore parmi les serpentards.

Avec un plaisir sauvage, Draco regarda Sarah baisser la tête.

« J'ai gagné »

Elle était humiliée, humiliée…levant son regard elle croisa celui de Malefoy. Une lueur de victoire brillait dans ses prunelles orageuses.

°° Franchement….c'est la meilleure !... Mon perso préféré…°°

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus, puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire muet, effrayant, se moquant d'elle-même.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Une larme que seul Draco perçut.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il la regarda lui tourner le dos et faire face aux autres élèves.

°° Non….je ne vais pas craquer, pas devant eux !°°

En cet instant, Sarah se détesta.

Elle poussa violemment la porte et sortit de la salle commune.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Une fois dehors elle laissa libre cours a ses larmes…elle avait besoin de quelqu'un.

Un seul non lui vint à l'esprit.

°° Fred… °°

**oOoOo**

Alors ? Vous avez appréciez ?

N'oubliez pas de nous laissez une petite review !

Si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques ou des théories sur la fic n'hésiter pas !

Bizous a tous !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 10**

°° Fred°°

Courant de toutes ses forces, elle prit le chemin de la tour des gryffondors. Un grand tableau gardait l'entrée. La grosse dame.

- Mot de passe ?

°°Ce n'est pas vrai…°°

Sarah se recula et tourna sue elle-même.

- Mon enfant, est ce que vous allez bien… s'enquit le portrait.

Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Non seulement elle ne pouvait pas entrer, mais en plus de ça elle avait perdu la voix, sans oublier l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir…alors non ! Ça ne pouvait pas bien allez ! Elle s'approcha du tableau et frappa tout doucement d'abord, ensuite de plus en plus fort.

A chaque coup une larme coulait. Sans prêter attention aux protestations de la gosse dame, Sarah continua à marteler la porte inlassablement.

Une minute plus tard elle s'ouvrit enfin.

- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe enfin ?

Harry Potter lui faisait face.

- Parker, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Sans le regarder, la jeune fille le bouscula et entra dans la pièce.

La salle commune des gryffondors était large, vaste et confortable. Un feu brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée, et les élèves papotaient gaiement, ou faisaient leurs devoirs, vautrés dans des fauteuils rouges et or, ou sur des canapés du même ton.

°° Ou es-tu ? Fred…je t'en pris, ou es-tu ?°°

Georges était assis à même le sol, dos au sofa, et tenait dans ses bras une jolie jeune fille noire, qui devait être Angelina.

Parcourant la salle du regard, elle repéra le deuxième jumeau : adossé contre un mur, au fond de la salle, il était en grande conversation avec Lee Jordan.

Sarah fonça vers eux.

Sur son passage, tout le monde se retournait, tout le monde la dévisageait. Après tout, voir un uniforme vert-argent chez les griffons était légèrement flippant.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Elle est de Serpentard, non ?

- Ouais…Celle qui ne s'entend pas avec Malfoy, tu sais la tarte….

Sarah arriva enfin devant Fred, celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le tire par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Voila Lee, tout ce qu'il y a à faire c'est…Sarah, Sarah ?...Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Regarde-moi…qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux brillants de larmes.

- Oh mon Dieu…mais, attend, Viens on s'en va d'ici…désolé Lee ! A plus tard !

Sans se soucier du regard des autres élèves, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui, hors de la salle commune.

Après un dédale de couloir, ils arrivèrent a une sorte de tour découverte que Sarah reconnut aussitôt comme étant la tour d'astronomie. Il y faisait frais, très frais, le ciel était découvert et on pouvait voir les étoiles briller.

- Viens,…

Ils prirent tous deux places sur un des bancs qui q'y trouver.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

D'un petit geste, la jeune fille tapota son coup, et secoua la tête en un « non »

- Tu…tu ne peux pas parler…tu ne peux pas parler !

Elle acquiesça.

- C'est un sort !

°°Oui°°

- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé a la fin ? Attend…

Sortant sa baguette il murmura rapidement un _finite incantatem_.

- Fred, je…je…

Les mots étaient inutiles, insuffisant pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Lorsque ses larmes se remirent à couler, son ami l'attira tout contre lui, et la serra fort. Il ne dit rien, ne prononça aucune parole, il se contenta de garder Sarah dans ses bras et de la laisser pleurer, vider ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

L'humiliation de tout à l'heure, ajoutée à la présence manquante de ses parents, avaient mis la jeune fille dans un tel état de nerfs, qu'elle tremblait littéralement.

Fred la serra plus fort. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

- Merci, fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Interloqué, il l'observa un instant et demanda en lui caressant les cheveux :

- De quoi ?

La jeune fille avait les bras noués autour de sa taille, et la tête nichée au creux de son coup.

- D'être là, répondit-elle simplement.

Il ne sut que répondre. Fred ne la connaissait que depuis le début de l'année et pourtant…elle était devenue indispensable à ses yeux.

Il s'était attaché à elle. Sa petite Serpentard.

Soudain, elle se détacha de lui et leva les yeux vers le ciel, là, elle déclara fermement :

- Je suis stupide.

Et elle se mit a rire en fixant le sol.

- Sarah…qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je…disons que…

Fred prit le visage de son amie entre ses main, la forçant a le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Sarah sentit les larmes menaçaient de re-revenir.

- Et merde ! Je me suis transformé en vraie madeleine, la moindre chose me fait pleurer… ? Dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Elle se réinstalla dans les bras de Fred. Sa présence la réconfortait, l'apaiser…

Elle lui raconta alors l'altercation entre elle et Draco. Il l'écouta calmement, sans l'interrompre, mais quand elle vit sa mâchoire se serrée et son regard s'endurcir elle dit :

- Non Fred, Je dois régler ça seule. C'est mon problème. Jure moi que tu ne feras rien !

- Mais…

- Promets-le !

Il fléchit :

- D'accord…

Jetant un regard sur sa montre, le jeune homme ajouta :

- Il faut rentrer…

Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans les yeux de Sarah :

- Mais j'ai une meilleure idée…

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître une grande couverture.

- Oh non, tu n'as pas à rester…ça va aller…

- Chut !

Le banc était assez grand pour deux, ils s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible, et ramenèrent la couverture sur eux.

Ils allaient devoir se lever tôt demain…

Se pelotonnant cotre Fred, Sarah murmura avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil :

- Fred…tu es apaisant !

Souriant dans le noir, ce dernier songea que personne d'autre à part elle ne l'aurait qualifier d'apaisant.


End file.
